Starkissed
by dangerousaddiction9
Summary: No woman could resist him—except the one he wanted most.. Nothing fazes Rukia Kuchiki. In the courtroom she never lets the opposition see her sweat. In her personal life, she never lets any man rattle her,not even her cheating ex-fiancé. So when she's assigned to coach People's "Sexiest Man Alive" Ichigo Kurosaki, for his role in his next big legal thriller, chaos ensues


Hiya guys? how are you people doing? as promised, I am back with another one. this is not the same story that I have promised. It is a new one. the political romance still needs some work, so I am putting it on hiatus for time being. I hope you people will enjoy this one as much as the Marriage Bargain.

Disclaimer : I donot need one, coz this is fanfiction site. but I am telling you this, bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, the Mayuri cosplaying bastard. sorry kubo fans, but this is Ichiruki month and I am still so bitter about the ending even if had been three long years. yeah, enough of trash talking me, let's get into the story.

Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki may have been new to Tokyo , but she certainly recognized a line of bullshit when she heard one.

It was 8:15 on a Monday morning—frankly, a bit early, in Rukia's mind anyway, to be dealing with this latest round of nonsense coming from her opposing counsel, Ashido Kano of the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission. But hey, it was a gorgeous sunny morning in Tokyo and her Starbucks had already begun to kick in, so she was willing to play nice.

Ashido call had come in just as Rukia had pulled into the parking garage of her downtown Tokyo office building. After answering, she had let her opposing counsel go on for several minutes—without interruption, she might add—about the righteousness of his clients' position and how Rukia and her utterly nonrighteous client should consider themselves lucky to be given the chance to make the whole lawsuit go away for a paltry $30 million (3,19,75,50,000yen ). But at a certain point, one could only take so much nonsense in one Monday-morning phone call. Luscious Starbucks or not.

So Rukia had no choice but to cut Ashido off mid-rant, praying she didn't lose the signal to her cell phone as she stepped into the lobby elevator.

"Ashido,Ashido," she said in a firm but professional tone, "there's no way we're going to settle at those numbers. You want all that money, just because your clients heard a few four-letter words in the workplace?"

She noticed then that an elderly couple had gotten into the elevator with her. She smiled politely at them as she continued her phone conversation.

"You know, if the EEOC's going to ask for three billion yen in a sexual harassment case," she told Ashido, "at least tell me somebody was called a 'slut' or a 'whore.' "

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw the elderly woman—seventy-five years old if she was a day—send her husband a disapproving look. But then Ashido began rattling on further about the so-called merits of the plaintiffs' position.

"I have to be honest, I'm not exactly impressed with your case," she said, cutting him off. "All you've got is a sporadic string of some very minor incidents. It's not as if anyone slapped an ass or grabbed a boob."

Rukia noticed that the elderly couple was now subtly but quickly moving away from her, to the opposite end of the elevator.

"Of course I'm not taking you seriously," she said in response to her opposing counsel's question. "We're talking about three billion yen here!" Instead of shouting, her voice had a laughing tone, which experience had proven to be far more infuriating to her opponents.

Not seeing any reason to waste another minute, she summarized her position with a few simple parting thoughts.

"Ashido, this case is a publicity stunt and a shakedown. My clients did nothing illegal, and you and I both know I'll have no problem proving that to a jury. So there's no reason to discuss your ridiculous settlement offer any further. Call me when somebody sees a penis."

Rukia slammed her cell phone shut for emphasis. She slipped the phone into her briefcase and smiled apologetically at the elderly couple. They had their backs pressed against the elevator wall and were staring at her, mouths agape.

"Sorry about the whole 'penis' thing," she said, trying to make amends. "I guess I get desensitized to it." She shrugged innocently as the elevator announced its arrival at the twenty-third floor with a high-pitched ding. She glanced over at her grandparently co-riders one last time.

"It's an occupational hazard."

Rukia winked.

And with that, the elevator doors opened and she stepped out onto the busy office floor that awaited her

Rukia loved the sounds of a bustling law office. The phones ringing off the hook, the furiously righteous conversations that spilled out behind closed doors, the printers busily shooting out fifty-page briefs, the mail carts wheeling by as they dropped off court orders—this was all music to her ears. They were the sounds of people working hard.

And no associate—or so Rukia hoped the senior partners agreed—worked harder than she did. From the moment, now five years ago, she had first set foot in the Osaka office of soul society Inc, she had done her best to make sure everyone knew she was an associate who was going places. And now the firm had sent her to Tokyo to litigate a highly publicized class-action sexual harassment case involving one of the nation's most upscale department stores. She was fully aware it was a test to see exactly what she was capable of.

And she was more than ready.

That morning, Rukia strolled through the hallway to her office, gliding by her secretary's desk just as she had done every morning for the past two weeks since coming to Tokyo

"Good morning,Kiyone. Any messages?"

Kiyone sprung to attention at her desk. There was something about Rukia that apparently made others around her feel as though they needed to look busy.

"Good morning, ," Kiyone replied efficiently. "You do have one message— would like to see you in his office as soon as you're available."

Rukia paused briefly. That was odd—she hadn't planned to meet with Jyushiro that morning.

"Did he say what it's about?"

"Sorry, no, ."

Rukia headed into her office as she called back a message to Kiyone. "Call Ukitake's secretary and let him know I'll be there in five minutes."

Then she poked her head back out the door and smiled at her new assistant.

"And Kiyone, remember - it's Rukia.

Rukia couldn't help but pause in the doorway to admire Ukitake's office before knocking to announce herself. It was a gorgeous corner office with a massive cherrywood desk and matching bookcases, plush cream carpet, and floor-to-ceiling windows covering two walls.

To her, the richly decorated partner's office constituted far more than a mere status symbol designed to impress clients and other lawyers. It was an indication of true success. And one day, in the hopefully not-too-distant future, she would have such an office of her own—the sign that she had accomplished the one primary goal of her adult life.

Years ago,Rukia 's parents had made sacrifices in order for her to get where she was standing on that Monday morning. Growing up in Osaka in a decidedly in small middle class neighbourhood ,her two rambunctious and not particularly academically oriented older brothers had gone to the local High school Rukia was first assumed, would similarly go to the same school. But after seeing their only daughter's remarkably high grade-school aptitude test scores, Rukia's parents decided that she deserved the best education money could buy, even if that meant spending money they didn't have. So, in order to make the annual payment to prestigious well known private school in kyoto (while still supporting four kids), her parents took out a second mortgage on their house and her father sold the nissan convertible he had been restoring in the garage.

Deeply appreciative of these sacrifices,Rukia promised her parents that they would never regret the investment they had made in her education. This was a promise that guided her all through high school and college, and eventually on to law school. It was a promise that still motivated her to this day. After law school graduation, Rukia had chosen to work at Soul society Inc for the simple reason that it was the top-ranked law firm in Osaka and one of the best worldwide. It gave her a sense of pride to be part of such a machine.

And she would do whatever it took to succeed there.

Fortunately for Rukia, unlike so many of her law school classmates who had turned to the practice of law because med school was too hard and took too long to make any money, or out of family pressure, or because they simply couldn't think of anything better to do, she genuinely loved being a lawyer. From the moment she'd conducted her first mock cross-examination in her law school trial advocacy class, everything felt like it clicked into place.

And so, as she stood in the doorway of Ukitake's plush partner's office, she couldn't help but smile not only in admiration but also in anticipation of what she hoped was soon to come.

One day, Rukia vowed silently to herself. One day.

She straightened her suit and knocked on Ukitake's door. He looked up from his computer and smiled warmly in greeting.

"Rukia! Come on in."

She took a seat at one of the chairs in front of his desk. In the style of all shrewd attorneys, the guest chairs were positioned six inches lower than Ukitake's own, giving him the advantage of looking down on his visitors.

"Settled in yet?" Ukitake inquired.

Rukia grinned guiltily at the question, thinking of the unpacked boxes scattered along the hallway outside the living room of the two-bedroom apartment the firm had rented for her. "Almost."

"Moving's a pain in the ass, isn't it?"

"It keeps me busy when I'm not here."

Ukitake studied her. "Yes, I've seen you burning the midnight oil already. You should take some time to settle in before your case gets going full throttle."

Rukia shrugged determinedly. For her, there was no speed other than full throttle. And Jyushiro Ukitake—the head of the litigation group in Tokyo—was a man she very much wanted to impress.

"I just want to hit the ground running, that's all" he looked pleased at her professional attitude.

"Then tell me how the case is going.

Rukia eased back in her chair as she gave Ukitake her summary. "It's going very well. We have the call for our motions in limine this week—I think we'll be able to keep out nearly half of the EEOC's evidence. And one of their lawyers called me this morning to discuss a settlement."

"What did you say?"

Rukia tilted her head coyly. "Let's just say they understand we're not interested."

Ukitake chuckled. "Good. Keep me posted, and don't hesitate to stop by if you need any guidance."

Rukia nodded agreeably, appreciating Ukitake's hands-off approach to their case. So far since she'd come to Tokyo, he had been more than happy to let her take the ball and run with it—a management style she thrived under.

She assumed that would be the end of their meeting. But instead of dismissing her, Ukitake shifted in his chair as if he had more to say.

"Something else on your mind, Jyushiro?"

His body language right then seemed a little . . . odd. She didn't know Ukitake all that well yet, so she couldn't read him like she could the partners back home in Osaka. She waited as Ukitake eased back in his chair and stared at her with a poignant pause, creating the dramatic buildup for whatever he was about to say. Like so many trial attorneys Rukia had come across, Ukitake appeared to believe in acting out his entire life as if in front of a jury.

"Actually, there is another matter on which I was hoping to get your assistance," Ukitake began carefully. "I know we only have you on loan from Osaka for the harassment case, but this wouldn't be a full-time assignment."

Rukia was intrigued by this lead-in. She was already working nights and weekends, so she figured this mystery assignment had to be a great opportunity if Ukitake thought she should squeeze it into her schedule.

"Is it a pro bono matter?" she asked.

Ukitake leaned back in his chair as he considered this question carefully, like a trapped witness at a deposition. "Well . . . not exactly. I'd call it more of a favor."

Rukia's bullshit radar instantly went into high alert. So-called "favors" for partners generally meant wasted non-billable hours preparing a bar association speech or researching laws to help out a wayward-but-good-hearted nephew.

"What kind of favor?" Rukia asked, although she already knew exactly what Ukitake's response would be. "It's a very interesting situation . . ." he'd begin. All partners described the criminal activities of their ne'er-do-well relations as "interesting situations."

Ukitake leaned forward in his chair. "It's a very interesting situation . . ." he began.

Bingo.

Rukia tried to appear enthusiastic as he continued.

"It's a favor to one of the partners here, Shinji Hirako," Ukitake said. "I'm sure you're familiar with him—he's head of the tax group. One of his clients asked him for a favor."

Rukia could barely keep from rolling her eyes. Great—client criminal relations. The only thing worse than the spoiled prep-school offspring of rich partners was the spoiled prep-school offspring of insanely rich CEOs. She steeled herself for the rest of Ukitake's pitch.

But what he said next surprised her.

"As you likely are aware, Shinji does tax work for most of the big names in Japanese film Industry. One of his clients, an actor, is about to start filming a legal thriller. He's asked to work with one of our litigators to get a feel for how real lawyers act in the courtroom. You know, demeanor, where to stand, those kinds of things."

Ukitake paused once again for dramatic effect. This provided Rukia an opportunity to digest what he was saying.

Babysit an actor when she was just three weeks from trial?

Preposterous.

It had to be a practical joke. Ha ha, yank the chain of the new associate who thinks everyone in Tokyo is obsessed with celebrities.

Rukia smiled and shook her finger at Ukitake to let him know she was in on the gag.

"I'm guessing you're joking."

But Ukitake's face turned serious, and he gave her that "what's the problem?" look partners give associates when assigning a three-month document review.

He wasn't joking.

Balls.

"Let's be honest, Rukia," Ukitake said in his best we're-all-buddies-here tone. "I'm not going to put a partner on this. I've got better uses for those of us that bill out at eighty thousand yen an hour."In public and around clients, partners loved to put on a big show of feigning embarrassment over their ridiculous billing rates. But behind closed doors, they were a source of great pride.

"However, it's an excellent client development opportunity," he went on, "so I need an associate who will make a good impression. You."

Rukia folded her hands in her lap and thought quickly of the best way to graciously decline Ukitake's offer. She knew he meant the opportunity as a compliment, but working with some prima donna actor on his overly melodramatic "You can't handle the truth!" courtroom scenes was hardly her idea of serious lawyering.

So she flashed Ukitake her best soft-rejection smile.

"Jyushiro, I'm flattered. But don't you think one of the associates from this office would be better suited for this kind of project? I'd hate to waltz in here as the new girl and steal their opportunity to work with a big shot Japanese actor."

That didn't sound half bad, she mused. Apparently, she had a bit of a flair for acting herself.

But then Ukitake topped her with his trump card.

"Well, Rukia, Osaka assures me that you're the best litigation associate this firm has. If that's true, then don't you think it should be you representing us?"

A direct challenge to her skills as a lawyer. Rukia's kryptonite.

She sighed, having only one answer to that.

"When would you need me?"

Ukitake grinned victoriously. "Thursday."

For a brief moment, Rukia saw a possible way out of this situation. "Oh . . . that's too bad," she said. "I have to argue those motions to compel on Thursday." She snapped her fingers. Damn.

But Ukitake was not about to let her off so easily.

"And as much as I know it will kill you to miss a chance to be in court, I'm sure you can get someone else to cover it." Then he folded his hands politely, indicating that the discussion was over.

And so Rukia stood up to leave. She gave Ukitake her best team-player, I-couldn't-be-more-thrilled-to-squeeze-this-shit-into-my-schedule grin.

"No problem, Jyushiro, I'll work it all out."

She turned to leave and had made it all the way to the door before she realized something. She glanced back over her shoulder.

"I didn't even think to ask—who's the actor?"

Ukitake peered up distractedly from his computer, having already turned his attention back to 80,000 yen-per-hour work.

"Um . . . Ichigo Kurosaki."

And with those words, Rukia's hand slipped just the slightest bit on the doorknob.

She turned back toward Ukitake, trying to appear nonchalant. "Really. I see."

But unfortunately, her initial reaction had not gone unnoticed. Ukitake's face turned serious as he rose from his desk and crossed the room to her.

"You know, Rukia, I told his manager that your reputation in this firm is that you can go head-to-head with any man. And win." Ukitake paused meaningfully and stared down at her like an army drill sergeant.

"Do not get starry-eyed on this," he lectured firmly.

Rukia's eyes narrowed at the mere insinuation. After Renji, her days of being starry-eyed, dreamy-eyed, or any other-eyed over any man, celebrity or not, were finished.

Ukitake was right; she was more than capable of going head-to-head with any man. She had, essentially, been raised that way. Growing up, her father, a police sergeant, worked double shifts and her mom, a nurse, often worked overtime, so Rukia had frequently found herself being watched by her two older brothers. And in their minds, the only way to handle being stuck after school and on weekends with a girl was to pretend that she was, in fact, a boy. (Albeit one who had pigtails.)

One of Rukia's favorite movies was A League of Their Own, and in that movie Tom Hanks's character had a line that had always resonated with her: one of his girl ballplayers was crying after he had chewed her out for missing a play, and Tom Hanks told her, "There's no crying in baseball." That could have been the mantra for Rukia's youth, except in her world apparently, not only was there no crying in baseball, there was also no crying in kickball, hide-and-seek (even when her brothers forgot about her and left her in the neighbor's shed for two hours), climbing trees, falling two stories out of said trees and breaking her arm, and even fishing when her brothers used her pet catterpillar collection as bait.

Yes, Rukia learned at a very young age that the only way to get boys to shut up and play fairly was to show them that you took crap from no one. It was a lesson that served her well working at a large law firm, where women comprised roughly 15 percent of partners despite the fact that they generally constituted, year after year, more than half of every entering first-year associate class. Somewhere along the way, these women were getting lost, ignored, weeded out, or were choosing a different path.

Rukia, however, was determined not to fall victim to what these law firms accepted as inevitable reality. Even if it meant she had to eat nails for breakfast.

So in response to Ukitake's directive that she not get "starry-eyed" on this particular assignment, she folded her arms definitively across her chest, having only one thing to say.

"Not a chance."

Ukitake smiled. He nodded, satisfied.

Then something occurred to her. She cautiously asked Ukitake one last question.

"But I have to wonder, Jyushiro, given the . . . reputation . . . of this particular client, did the fact that I'm a woman have anything to do with choosing me for this project?"

Ever the litigator, Ukitake paced grandly in front of his desk, ready to show off the interrogation skills he had honed over the past twenty years.

"Rukia, in your sexual harassment practice, who do you tell your clients they should have leading their defense team, a man or a woman?"

"A woman," she replied without hesitation.

"And why is that?"

"Because it makes the client seem more credible if they have a female lawyer saying they treat women fairly."

Ukitake paused meaningfully before his imaginary jury. "So then you agree, don't you, that there are times when—in addition to being the best litigator—your gender can be an advantage to this firm?"

Rukia got the message. Shut up and play the game.

She smiled at her boss.

"Thursday it is."

Xxx

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

He would be at their offices on Thursday. The biggest actor in Japanese film industry and a very much notable name in hollywood.

Ichigo kurosaki

The movie star. In every paparazzi-following-your-every-move, crazed-fans-showing-up-naked-in-your-bedroom sense of the term.

Later, when Rukia's secretary did her "research," she would stumble across shihoin magazine's June cover interview, which summed up Ichigo Kurosaki as: "devilishly good-looking, and a true legend of his day. he exudes effortless charm and confidence. Thinks he's smarter than most and frankly, probably is. A lethal combination that seemingly has left him with respect for very few."

Devilishly good-looking. Effortless charm and confidence.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

And she was going to be working with him.

As Rukia left Ukitake's office, she suddenly found herself wondering where she was in her bikini wax cycle. Hmm . . . she may have been due . . .

Then she immediately shook off the ridiculous thought. Please. She was a professional.

And so Ms. Professional straightened her suit and calmly shut Ukitake's door behind her. She made her way through the office with what she assumed was a casually dismissive air, as if she acted as legal counsel to fabulously famous sex gods all the time. She had never, ever, let anyone at work see her rattled—not even during the worst point in her breakup with her ex-fiancé a few months ago. She'd be damned if she now was about to let some actor unnerve her in front of others.

xxxx

So there it is. I am not a resident of japan, so pardon me if there are any mistakes regarding yen or other things. please review and let me know what you guys think about this one. !


End file.
